Un verdadero amor
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: "Sólo un amor sincero y correspondido podrá romper este hechizo". Fueron las palabras de la bruja. Palabras que provocaron que diversas situaciones ocurrieran, reuniendo a más de una persona en el transcurso. AU. Oneshot. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Idea tomada de un cuento clásico.


"Sólo un amor sincero y correspondido podrá romper este hechizo". Fueron las palabras de la bruja. Palabras que provocaron que diversas situaciones ocurrieran, reuniendo a más de una persona en el transcurso.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de lo que puedan reconocer.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Un tanto OoC. AU. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Mención de Kristanna. Tomado de muchas historias conocidas, después de los primeros párrafos podrán intuir cuál es la principal. Espero que disfruten la historia.

_Pasado._

* * *

**Un verdadero amor**

_Oneshot_

* * *

Caminó por las verdes llanuras de las Islas del Sur como todos los días, llevaba una cesta en su brazo, la cual contenía unas cuantas manzanas y harina para preparar una tarta -que sería su cena de esa noche, y tres más-. Avanzaba observando los árboles altos con los que estaba habituada desde hacía tres años, cuando abandonó su hogar, Arendelle.

Ciertamente ambos reinos colindaban -separados por el mar, claro-, razón por la cual había permanecido en la tierra conocida por sus trece herederos. Era el lugar más cerca de su casa y de su hermana Anna, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no verle de nuevo.

Por no decir de lo perfecto que era el anonimato que le ofrecía.

Pasó junto a un pequeño lago, donde cisnes blancos nadaban, algunos de ellos en pareja y otros con sus crías. Se detuvo, bajó la capucha que cubría su cabeza y observó su reflejo, la imagen que en él se reflejaba era la misma que vio después del hechizo de la bruja.

.

_-Mi niña -dijo la bella bruja de cabellos dorados, de sonrisa amable y resplandecientes ojos verdes con una expresión de ternura-. Tu don no debe definir quién eres. Es para que puedas hacer el bien con él. Eres una joven muy buena y hermosa, pero debes aprender a amarte a ti misma con tus defectos y virtudes, me temo que crees que tienes más de los primeros que de los segundos y no es así. Hay gente que te ama alrededor tuyo, pero tu creencia de que eres un monstruo no te hace verlo. Has aprendido a dominar tu poder de controlar el hielo gracias a que descubriste que el secreto está en el amor. Pero no te amas a ti misma._

_-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó en ese entonces la rubia de ojos azules heredera al trono de Arendelle, al que ascendería dos años después, al cumplir veintiuno._

_-Cariño, tú amas a las personas a tu alrededor, que crearas a tu amigo Olaf para tu hermana es prueba de ello, pero no crees que los demás te quieran a ti. Me temo que deberás aprenderlo de una forma en que no me gustaría._

_-¿Qué quiere decir con ello, Belle?- cuestionó curiosa y temerosa._

_-Con un encantamiento, querida -respondió entonces la bruja, sorprendiéndola en el acto, por lo que no pudo alejarse o defenderse cuando pronunció sus siguientes palabras-. Hasta que un hombre no te demuestre que te ama por quien eres por dentro, tu exterior estará marchito. Sólo un amor sincero y correspondido podrá romper este hechizo. _

_Y un halo plateado le envolvió, transformando sus cabellos rubios en un color negro como el carbón, sus ojos azules como el cielo de la mañana en unos ámbar -casi dorados- y semejantes a los de un gato, sus labios rojos se tornaron pálidos, su mirada quedó vacía, su piel se volvió amarillenta como si estuviera enferma y su rostro se arrugó tomando el aspecto del de una mujer madura, aunque extrañamente seguía luciendo como la joven de diecinueve años que era, por imposible que eso fuera. Todo pudo observarlo en el espejo que había en la habitación y no creía lo que sus ojos veían._

_-¡¿Qué me ha hecho?!- exclamó y alzó sus manos para expulsar hielo de ellas._

_-Sabes que no me harán daño, querida. Y tú no te atreverías a hacérselo a alguien._

_Trató de mirarle tristemente, pero en sus ojos no se reflejaba tal sentimiento._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó con la emoción que sus ojos no mostraban._

_-Para que puedas aprender a amarte tal como eres por dentro, pero necesitas que alguien fuera de tus seres queridos te lo demuestre. Y para que puedas formar una familia por tu cuenta. No me gusta hacerte esto, mi niña, pero es por tu propio bien._

_-¿No puedes darme una oportunidad? Nunca he sido vanidosa pero mi aspecto… Por favor- rogó la joven de cabellos negros._

_Belle negó._

_-Ésta es una representación del monstruo que crees que eres -acarició su cara en un gesto maternal-. Recuerda, tu príncipe debe enamorarse de ti por el ser que guardas aquí -señaló su corazón-, y aquí -colocó su índice en su cabeza-. Y tú debes corresponderle. Buena suerte, Elsa._

_Y cruzó las puertas del salón del castillo._

_Las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de la futura reina._

.

Con una última mirada volvió a colocar la capucha marrón sobre su cabeza y continuó su camino hacia su pequeña cabaña en el medio del bosque. Estaba lo más apartada posible de la ciudad para que algún aldeano pudiera verla, incluso los cazadores no serían capaces de encontrarla a menos que ella les mostrara el camino.

Aplastó una margarita en su paso y la observó por unos segundos.

.

_-¡No puedes irte! -exclamó Anna al tiempo que alzaba sus brazos-. A mí no me importa cómo luzcas, ¡eres mi hermana y te amo! No te puedes apartar de mí, eres mi mejor amiga, la única familia biológica que me queda -pausó un momento-. Estuvimos diez años apartadas porque querías controlar tus poderes, siempre has estado aquí para apoyarme, no me cierres las puertas de tu vida cuando yo quiero devolverte el apoyo. Papá y mamá no lo habrían querido- completó con voz entrecortada y lágrimas surcando su rostro._

_Olaf también estaba en la habitación y sufría ante la decisión de su querida amiga, que casi era su madre. Había permanecido callado en todo momento, algo extraño en él._

_-Elsa, todo estará bien si te quedas, los habitantes aprenderán a aceptarte y llegará el hombre que te amará y todo volverá a ser como antes- dijo el pequeño muñeco tratando de parecer animado._

_Elsa negó._

_-Tengo que irme, alejarme de Arendelle. No quiero que me vean y que sientan lástima por mí, suficiente tengo con ser la Reina de las Nieves. Compréndeme Anna -le miró-, Olaf- y dirigió sus ojos de gato a su amiguito._

_-Elsa- murmuró el muñeco y tomó su mano entre la suya._

_Anna se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente._

_-No quiero que te vayas -susurró-. Voy a extrañarte._

_-Y yo a ustedes, a mi pequeña traviesa y a mi amiguito querido- le dijo en su oído._

_Estiró su mano y Olaf se unió en el abrazo._

_-Serás una buena reina Anna._

_-Tú habrías sido mejor, Elsa. Si cambias de parecer, regresa, te esperaré con brazos abiertos. Además, aún falta tiempo para que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, muchas cosas pueden ocurrir- la joven de dieciséis años mostró convicción en su mirada._

_-No sé qué pasará, pero quiero que los dos se cuiden, yo estaré atenta desde la distancia. No sabrán de mí, pero yo sí de ustedes._

.

"Anna tiene ahora diecinueve, la misma edad que yo tenía al partir", pensó.

Un ruido le distrajo de sus pensamientos, sonó como el relinchido de un caballo y sus galopes. Se escuchaba cerca, por lo que se apresuró a ocultarse tras un árbol. Nadie nunca pasaba por allí, era la primera vez que ocurría.

Desde su escondite observó a un jinete pelirrojo acercarse rápidamente montado en un corcel marrón, estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella cuando se percató que unas liebres salían de unos arbustos y se interponían en el camino.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó con su melódica voz, que se había mantenido pese al cambio en su aspecto.

Pero fue muy tarde, el caballo no pudo frenar a tiempo y, alzando sus patas delanteras provocó que el caballero sobre su lomo volara hasta aterrizar unos metros lejos de él.

* * *

Tomó las riendas de Sitron con mayor fuerza y le instó a avanzar más rápido en las afueras de la ciudad, rumbo al bosque.

Realmente quería a su padre, el rey de las Islas del Sur, pero le incomodaba cuando surgía el tema de una boda.

¡¿Qué no entendía que él quería casarse con una posible reina?!

Puede que a sus once hermanos mayores no les importara no poder ser rey, pero ése era su mayor anhelo. Ser el menor de trece no era nunca un gran beneficio, incluso siendo un príncipe.

Sus ojos verdes vagaron por el camino de tierra y le encontró vacío.

-¡Vamos amigo! Puedes ir un poco más rápido- le dijo al caballo y éste le obedeció. A los dos les fascinaba la velocidad, el viento chocando con sus caras y la imagen borrosa que rápidamente era reemplazada por otra.

"Haría lo que fuera por tener mi propio reino", pensó.

Que su padre quisiera casarlo con princesas o hijas de duques no estaba en sus planes. Él quería una reina. Buscaría hasta encontrarla.

Era una lástima que su padre quisiera verlo casado en poco tiempo. ¡Tenía veinticinco años! ¡No era un crío al que pudieran decirle qué hacer!

Pero claro, como sus doce hermanos mayores estaban casados y diez de ellos ya tenían hijos, su anciano padre podía dedicarse enteramente a él, Hans Westerguard, el menor.

A ese paso se casaría con la próxima princesa y su sueño de ser rey se desvanecería. Sí, haría lo que fuera por ser rey, pero nada demasiado drástico como asesinar a un heredero y robarle su trono o engañar a una joven reina para que se casara con él.

No, eso afectaría mucho a su padre y no quería hacerlo. A pesar de tener tantos hijos, su padre nunca hizo preferencia por ninguno, aun cuando el mayor era su heredero oficial. A costa de todas sus obligaciones, él siempre encontró algún momento que dedicarle a alguno de sus hijos ante la ausencia de su madre, que había muerto veinte años atrás.

Quería a su padre, pero también quería ser rey. Ser igual de bueno que él. Era su ejemplo a seguir, no lo hacía por la atención, sólo quería hacer algo digno por un pueblo, como su padre había hecho por las Islas del Sur.

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la familia de liebres que salió de la nada.

Escuchó la voz de una mujer gritando cuidado. Tiró las riendas para detener a Sitron, pero era muy tarde.

Se sintió volar por los aires antes de tocar tierra, golpeando su cabeza al hacerlo.

Todo color se apagó.

* * *

Corrió hacia el jinete. ¡El miedo provocó que no reaccionara a tiempo y no pudo crear un poco de nieve! Ahora el hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Se acercó.

-Por favor que no esté muerto- murmuró. Se arrodilló a un lado, colocó una mano en su pecho y su oído también.

Escuchó el latido de su corazón y la respiración errática que realizaba. Movió su hombro para despertarle, pero no funcionaba. Estaba estático, presumiblemente inconsciente.

Pasó una mano por su cabeza y al retirarla quedó un pequeño rastro de líquido rojo. Sangre.

El caballo se aproximó a ellos, le parecía que lucía triste por el joven.

-Está vivo -le dijo con voz clara-. Necesito llevarle a otro lado, pero es muy pesado y tardaré mucho en encontrar ayuda, un doctor incluido.

Pensó en las opciones que tenía, de pronto su cabeza se iluminó. "Elsa, tienes poderes de hielo"

Tronó los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Eso es -susurró, pero el caballo pareció escucharle y dirigió sus ojos hacia ella-. Sólo no hagas nada, por favor- rogó al corcel marrón, de crines blancos con negro. Él pareció entender, por lo que bajó y alzó su cabeza asemejando un asentimiento.

Se concentró un poco y creó a un muñeco de hielo y nieve lo suficientemente alto y fuerte para cargar al joven pelirrojo, sin olvidar en hacer una nevada personal para que no se deshiciera. El caballo relinchó de asombro, rió en voz baja.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a llevarle a mi cabaña, por favor?- el muñeco asintió y con delicadeza tomó al jinete herido para completar las instrucciones.

-Sígueme- le dijo al caballo, que diligentemente lo hizo.

* * *

-¡No está por ninguna parte Olaf!- exclamó la princesa de Arendelle dentro de su castillo, mientras daba vueltas por el salón de baile. Los adornos de flores en la falda su vestido azul se unían al cambiar sus pasos.

-Sabemos lo obstinada que es Elsa, no quiere que le encontremos, pero en Arendelle no está, Anna. Debe estar en otro reino, aquí las misiones en su búsqueda no tienen caso- reveló el muñeco de nieve en tono triste, perseguía el movimiento de la pelirroja al andar.

-Lo sé Olaf- admitió Anna y con desgana se sentó en un sofá, llevó sus codos a sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.

Se cumplía el tercer año en que Elsa no estaba, un día inesperado había desaparecido a la mitad de la noche. Semana tras semana enviaban a un grupo en busca de ella, y cada mes ambos salían para ayudar, pero siempre volvían sin buenas noticias. Los ciudadanos de Arendelle estaban tristes por la situación de la querida niña que sería su reina, había pasado un año desde que se anunciara que Elsa no estaba en sus tierras y que su hermana menor tomaría su puesto al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Todos los ciudadanos conocían sobre los poderes de la hija mayor de los fallecidos reyes Adgar e Idun, por lo que pensaban que debido a eso ella se había ido, pero estaban equivocados. La magnitud de los hechos sólo los conocían los sirvientes más leales del castillo. Y el amigo de Anna, Kristoff Bjorgman, un rubio repartidor de hielo que conocía las montañas. Ambos estaban enamorados, pero Anna no se permitía albergar esperanzas con él si su querida hermana no estaba junto a ella.

-Yo también la extraño- expresó Olaf y se acomodó a su lado, pasó uno de sus bracitos a su espalda y Anna no pudo más que abrazarle con fuerza.

-¿Ella volverá Olaf?- cuestionó.

-A mí también me gustaría conocer la respuesta- concluyó él.

Siguieron abrazándose en la soledad de la habitación.

* * *

Ingresaron a la minúscula cabaña y rápidamente descubrió su cama para acostar al joven en ella. El caballo observaba desde la puerta a su amo y el muñeco se había alejado del lecho para darle espacio para actuar.

Tomó un cuenco de agua que tenía en la pequeña cocina y se acercó al joven pelirrojo. Remojó un pequeño trapo que tenía en la mesita junto a la cama y procedió a pasarlo en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Con alegría observó que no tenía gran rastro de sangre, ya se había secado, lo que significaba que la herida no había sido grave. Decidió que lo mejor era aflojar sus ropas para que pudiera respirar.

Desabotonó el chaleco negro de montar y los primeros dos botones de la camisa blanca bajo de él, eran de buena calidad, lo que demostraba que era un joven acaudalado, si no despertaba pronto iría a la ciudad a indagar si alguien le extrañaba. Le quitó sus guantes de las manos y las botas de sus pies. No llevaba anillos en sus dedos, no sería casado o de alguna familia de la realeza, ellos nunca salían sin sus sellos reales, lo sabía por experiencia, el suyo se encontraba en una pequeña cadena alrededor de su cuello. En el bolsillo se su chaleco encontró un pañuelo blanco con las iniciales H.W. y con un encogimiento de hombros lo introdujo de nuevo.

Buscó otro trapo, lo mojó y delicadamente recorrió su rostro y cuello con él. La tarea le permitió ver que el joven era muy apuesto. Tendría unos cuantos años más que ella, su cabello era rojizo, cortado pulcramente, pero con unas patillas alargadas en sus pómulos; su piel era bronceada, y su cuerpo un tanto musculoso, además era alto y con manos fuertes, indicios de que le gustaba ejercitarse.

-Lo único malo de ti es que te alejaste mucho de la ciudad- le dijo en voz baja, indagó en el color de sus ojos.

Miró alrededor de su cabaña, pasó la vista por las paredes amarillas carentes de cuadros y espejos, por la puerta y las dos ventanas con cortinas rosas, por la chimenea y el pequeño sofá -color marrón de dos plazas- frente a él, por la pequeña estufa, el fregadero y dos alacenas, así como por la mesa con dos sillas, hasta regresar a la cama en la que se encontraba sentada ayudando al joven herido. Observó el pequeño cajón en que dejaba sus ropas y deseó que el joven despertara pronto, sería una tarea difícil el imaginar el aseo. Lo que le recordó algo.

-Amigo mío -dijo en voz alta, el caballo y el muñeco hicieron un sonido de reconocimiento, suspiró-. Creo que tendré que darte un nombre- le dijo al muñeco.

Lo pensó unos segundos.

-¿Te gustaría llamarte Marshmallow? -cuestionó, el otro asintió con una sonrisa divertida, se lo imaginó mucho más alto y terrorífico, y rió en su cabeza ante la idea-. ¿Podrías tomar uno de los baldes en el lavadero y extraer un poco de agua del pozo?

El caballo se hizo a un lado para que el otro saliera.

-Tú tendrás que ser mi amiguito hasta que conozca tu nombre, ¿te parece? -él relinchó-. Perfecto, esperemos que tu amo despierte pronto. ¿Quieres una manzana?

El otro asintió.

Se levantó por ella y la acercó a su cara, al hacerlo éste trató de descubrir su cara. Ella negó.

-Lo siento pero no puedes verme, no te gustará. Ahora prepararé unas hierbas que podrán ayudarle para que pase el dolor, lo escuché de algunas ancianas en la ciudad.

Marshmallow regresó con el agua.

-¿Eres como Olaf?, ¿podrás comer algún dulce?- él se encogió de hombros y ella le entregó uno de los chocolates que celosamente guardaba, lo masticó y sonrió.

La próxima vez que fuera a la ciudad compraría más de ellos.

* * *

El atardecer estaba acabando y él todavía no despertaba correctamente, temía que pudiera ser más grave, entre momentos sólo abría su boca y balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, su temperatura había ascendido y le había hecho tomar un poco de las bebidas que tenía preparadas.

Le tenía preocupada.

-¿Él se enferma mucho? -cuestionó al caballo, que observaba desde una ventana, él negó-. Que bien, no debo preocuparme demasiado- dijo en voz baja con un resoplido, Marsmallow rió y salió a hacerle compañía a su amiguito.

Remojó nuevamente el trapo y lo pasó por el rostro del joven.

"Parece que será una noche muy larga".

* * *

Así transcurrió una semana, algunos días él tenía temperatura y deliraba en sueños, en otros se quejaba de dolores en su espalda y cabeza o se movía incómodamente en la cama. El segundo día había hecho lo inevitable y le había desvestido con ayuda de Marshmallow, sólo dejando sus calzoncillos de seda que no ocultaban mucho. Se había sonrojado enormemente cada dos días, los momentos en que le aseaba. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre de esa manera y se alegraba que él estuviera dormido, pero temía cuando despertara. Por medio de asentimientos de su amigo había descubierto que no era un mal hombre, pero el caballo se había negado a confirmarle su procedencia.

Durante el día dividía su tiempo entre cuidar al joven, limpiar la cabaña, hacer sus esculturas de hielo -semejantes a cristales- que vendía en la ciudad y a acompañar a sus dos amigos.

El cuarto día el pelirrojo había mejorado y decidió salir a la ciudad a buscar más comida y dejar sus esculturas en el mercado. Había llevado gran cantidad de dinero de Arendelle, pero prefería utilizar como sustento las monedas que ganaba por sus obras de arte. La última de ellas había sido una estatuilla del pelirrojo montado en su caballo, tenía la certeza que cuando fuera por el dinero con el hombre que las vendía, ésa sería un éxito.

De cualquier forma, cuando había salido a la ciudad había investigado y no hubo indicio alguno de un hombre desaparecido, mucho menos de su estatus. Estuvo mucho más segura del mismo cuando encontró un saco de monedas de oro en la bolsa de su pantalón, se negaba a pensar que era un ladrón.

Así que él constantemente desaparecía o sus familiares no querían hacer gran revuelo en la ciudad. No lo sabía.

Algunas de las noches dormía a su lado por lo que se pudiera presentar, con temor de que su estado empeorara al no estar junto a él, constantemente se reprochaba el no buscar a un doctor pero temía que éste revelara información sobre ella. Había sido un poco egoísta su decisión, pero el día anterior se había alegrado cuando su pelirrojo comenzó a moverse de forma más delicada.

Llevaba una semana pendiente de él y el cansancio le llamaba de sobremanera, por lo que no era de extrañar que esa noche se quedara dormida sobre su pecho.

* * *

Sintió un peso liviano sobre su pecho, y un dolor diminuto en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos desorientado, pero consciente. No reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, por el momento sólo apreciaba la madera del techo y nada más. Su cuerpo le dolía un poco, pero se sentía renovado tras mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente y observó al menudo cuerpo que impedía se levantara correctamente. Estaba sentada en una silla a su lado derecho, por lo que esa mano se veía retenida al igual que su pecho. Llevaba una capucha marrón que le obstruía mirarle correctamente, lo movió y sólo pudo ver una cabellera infinitamente negra.

Ella -imaginó que era una mujer- se removió al sentirle moverse y rápidamente llevó una mano a su cabeza, palpando en busca de su capucha, se la colocó y se alejó. La capucha y un flequillo negro no le permitían ver sus ojos, aunado al hecho de que tenía su cabeza flexionada; sin embargo, podía ver sus manos delgadas y la mitad baja de su rostro.

No sonreía con sus pálidos labios y su piel le recordaba a la de algunos hombres provenientes del oriente.

-¿Qué me pasó? -cuestionó con voz ronca. Ella se movió de su posición y regresó con un vaso de agua, siempre con su cabeza inclinada y sus cabellos impidiéndole ver más de ella, bebió agua-. Gracias, ¿quién es usted?

-¿No recuerda el accidente con su caballo?- interrogó una voz melodiosa, muy hermosa a su parecer.

Los sucesos de ese día le trajeron a la realidad.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Sitron?- expresó con voz preocupada.

-Así que ése es su nombre, muy bonito -dijo en voz baja-. Él está afuera con… un amigo.

Suspiró tranquilo.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó nuevamente con tono arrogante, ella se encogió, cambió el tono-. Lo siento, supongo que usted me salvó la vida y le trato de esa forma. Es mi manera habitual de hablar. ¿Podría decirme a quién tendría que agradecerle?- pidió con una voz más suave.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, puede hablarme de tú, soy Els. Simplemente llámeme así- respondió ella de forma agradable.

-Gracias Els, tú también puedes hablarme de manera informal, soy Hans Westerguard- le dijo esperando el reconocimiento, aunque si le tuvo ahí seguramente le reconoció antes.

Ella se mantuvo quieta, probablemente pensándolo. Reparó en otra cosa.

-¿Por qué sólo tengo mis calzoncillos?- ella rió incómodamente.

* * *

"Hans Westerguard", pensó.

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

Ella le había dado el apodo que Anna le decía cuando aún no pronunciaba su nombre correctamente. Extrañaba a su pequeña traviesa.

La pregunta le descolocó y se sintió sonrojar. Rió para dejar escapar la vergüenza y apretó sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

-Tuviste mucha fiebre Hans, y necesitaba bajarla, lo siento si mis acciones no fueron correctas, yo, eh, no llamé a un doctor- reveló apenada.

-No te preocupes Els, lo hiciste por mi bien- expresó Hans con una sonrisa de lado.

Esperen un segundo.

Hans Westerguard.

"Décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur".

-¿Eres… usted es su Alteza?- cuestionó con temor.

Ella tenía una posición más alta que él, pero debía guardar las apariencias. Él no podía descubrir su identidad, se alegró de no dar su nombre completo.

-¿Te tomó un poco pensarlo, no crees? -expresó divertido y sonriendo de lado-. Pero puedes tutearme, no muerdo.

-Lo siento tanto, Hans, iré inmediatamente a buscar a un doctor y al castillo para avisar de tu presencia aquí- dijo con intención de alejarse, pero él tomó su mano y se sentó correctamente en la cama. Bajó sus pies y tambaleante se puso de pie. Sintió algo extraño ante el contacto.

* * *

Una extraña corriente le recorrió al sentir su mano fría, pero le dejó pasar.

-No es necesario, Els, estoy bien bajo tus manos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?- tenía curiosidad ante su aspecto. Ella se soltó y dio un paso atrás, no sin antes empujarle para que regresara a la cama. Reticentemente lo hizo.

-Una semana, Hans, ¿estás seguro que no debo llamar a nadie?- negó como respuesta. Observó el lugar y unas piezas de cristal atrajeron su atención, se sintió impulsado a ir por ellas.

Nuevamente se levantó y avanzó con pasos lentos a la mesilla de la cocina, tomó una escultura de una ardilla y su cría.

-¿Eres tú quién las hace?- preguntó observando la figura, muy semejante a las que había en su habitación.

-Sí, ¿te gustan?- en su voz escuchó timidez.

-Me fascinan -dijo con voz firme-. Siempre me he preguntado cómo las hacen y quién las hace, pero el vendedor decía que la persona sólo llegaba y se las entregaba y él le devolvía el dinero acordado, que no sabía más de ella. ¿Realmente es cristal? Parece…

-Hielo…- susurró ella.

Era una gran artista, coleccionaba gran parte de sus obras, que a su parecer llegaban a la calidad de artistas famosos. La que tenía en sus manos era una simple obra, pero en cada una de las que había visto se compartían la entrega y emociones que sentía el escultor. Que ahora tenía cerca de sí.

-¿Por qué te ocultas?

-Me temo que ése es mi pequeño secreto y me gustaría que se quedara así- reveló en tono autoritario. Muy extraño en una persona humilde.

Curioso.

Lo averiguaría.

-¿Puedo ver a Sitron?- cambió el tema.

* * *

Se reprochó su tono, seguramente despertó su curiosidad. Debía irse de allí lo más rápido que pudiera. No sólo él, sino ella.

-Creo que primero deberías vestirte propiamente -declaró al tiempo que señalaba la parte baja de su cuerpo, él se sonrojo-. Compré unos pantalones y camisa cómodos, pero lavé tus ropas si te hace sentir mejor, eh, también compré ropa interior, si te sirve -explicó incómoda y él asintió. Se acercó al sofá y alzó las ropas dobladas-. Déjame que te llene la bañera al costado de la cabaña, para que puedas asearte.

-¿Tendrás algún espejo y cuchilla para que me afeite?- preguntó rascando su crecida barba. Asintió y procedió a cumplir con lo prometido. Recordando pedir a Marshmallow que se alejara.

* * *

Completamente aseado entró de nuevo a la cabaña, encontró a Els preparando emparedados. Perfecto.

-Veo que estás más limpio, siéntate en la mesa y podrás comer. Debería ser un alimento más sustantivo, pero no he ido a la ciudad y no me queda mucho- dijo ella.

-¿No deseas que te ayude?- cuestionó irónico, nunca lo había hecho en casa.

-Ya que insistes, ¿podrías servir la limonada en dos vasos?- pidió señalando una alacena que contendría los objetos, una jarra de limonada se encontraba en la mesa.

Procedió a sacar los vasos y a servir la bebida. La observó unos segundos.

¿Tenía hielos?

Reparó en el hecho que era la mitad de un día de verano y que los repartidores de hielo sólo llegaban a la ciudad, la gente acaudalada era la única que tenía el privilegio de tenerlo a diferentes horas del día, y aun cuando ella pudiera acceder a él, se imaginaba que se desvanecería antes de llegar al lugar.

No mencionó nada.

Els colocó los platos frente a las sillas, el de él contenía tres emparedados, el de ella uno.

-Todo listo, regreso en un momento.

Salió rápidamente y con la misma velocidad regresó.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer?- cuestionó curioso.

-Le entregué una manzana a Sitron- respondió y sonrió con sus pálidos labios.

-Buen provecho- deseó él.

-Buen provecho, Hans.

* * *

Rió entretenida con la historia de Hans. Pobres ladrones. No se esperaban que un caballo fuera el encargado de entrenar a los guardias de un reino.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de Corona.

Observó al pelirrojo, llevaba seis días con ella desde que se despertó y no presentaba indicios de querer irse, ella había ido a la ciudad a comprar víveres el día después de que recuperara la conciencia y él le dijo que quería permanecer en la cabaña, sólo le dio unas monedas para que comprara más ropa.

Extrañamente ella no quería que se fuera. Hans había dormido en el sofá de la sala y no tenía incomodidad aun siendo un príncipe. Ella se había acostumbrado a estar en el lugar porque no quería estar muy alejada de su hogar, pero él se encontraba bien y podía regresar a casa. No entendía qué le obligaba a estar con ella.

Sólo retrasaba su huida de las Islas del Sur.

-¿Me dirás tu secreto con las esculturas?- cuestionó él con una sonrisa de lado, después que ella terminara de reír.

Ahí iban dos puntos para él, uno a favor y uno en contra. Había ignorado el hecho que siempre estaba cubierta con una capucha y sólo se concentraba en las pláticas que tenían, en su gusto por las esculturas y los pocos libros que según ella había leído de una biblioteca. Aunque siempre preguntaba cómo hacía las figurillas y ella reía negando. Lo que tenía en contra era su actitud arrogante, pero entendible al ser un príncipe, a veces ella las tenía.

-¿Son muchas tus ansias de saberlo?- devolvió con una pregunta.

-Es de mala educación contestar de esa forma, Els- reprendió él alzando una ceja. Ella rió y se puso seria.

-Te diré, sólo si prometes no hacer nada drástico y volver a casa, deben estar preocupados por ti- le pidió, sabiendo que no querría regresar después de presenciar lo que haría.

-Lo prometo- dijo él. Y entre el flequillo pudo ver su expresión.

-Hay algo más… -él asintió-. Prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie.

-Lo juro- sus ojos verdes brillaron con determinación y tomó su mano.

Delicadamente le dio vuelta y con su mano derecha creó un poco de nieve en la palma gruesa.

Él exhaló.

* * *

-¡No es posible!- exclamó en voz alta y se levantó del pasto. Sitron se acercó al lugar y miró la nieve que se derretía. Resopló al hacerlo. Él ya lo sabía.

Ella no podía ser un monstruo.

-¡¿Qué eres en realidad?!- ella inclinó la cabeza un poco más.

-Se me dio el don cuando nací, no sé de dónde. Ahí lo tienes, di que soy un monstruo, lo estás pensando, intuyo que lo haces- expresó con un tono apagado que le llegó al alma.

Llevó una mano a su cabeza. Necesitaba pensar.

-Yo… no sé qué decir, pero no puedes ser un monstruo Els, no actúas como uno. ¿Cómo haces para que el hielo no se derrita?- preguntó para hacer conversación. No podía creer lo que hacía. ¡El hielo se derretía!

-Aprendí a hacerlo cuando llegué a controlar mis poderes, todavía no me lo explico, pero es posible identificar la consistencia de las esculturas, lucen como cristal, aunque no lo sean, por eso no se derriten.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que decidió hablar.

-Tengo que pensar Els, iré a casa como prometí, pero volveré, confía en mí. No te vayas, sé que lo piensas. Sólo déjame acostumbrarme a la idea. ¿Te irás?

Ella titubeó y negó.

Entró a la cabaña a buscar sus ropas originales.

-Con esto te aseguro que cumpliré mi promesa, Els- tomó su mano derecha y depositó su anillo de la realeza en ella.

-¿Dónde lo tenías?- dijo con asombro en su voz.

-El bolsillo de mi saco tiene un pequeño espacio, cuando salgo a lugares sin guardias tiendo a guardarlo, por algún asaltante que se cruce en mi camino… ¿lo cuidarás por mí?

Els asintió. No contuvo un impulso y le abrazó.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Gracias a ti- susurró ella con voz suave.

* * *

-¡Creo tener una idea de dónde está!- gritó Anna a Olaf, Kristoff y Sven -el amigo reno del rubio-, cuando se encontraban en el patio mirando unos mapas.

Olaf le miró esperanzado.

-¿Dónde puede estar?- cuestionó Kristoff.

-¡Miren!- alzó el objeto que escondía tras su espalda.

Una bailarina de cristal, parecido al hielo.

Olaf alzó su cabeza con emoción.

Su búsqueda de cinco meses había rendido frutos.

* * *

Se bajó de Sitron y saludó a Marshmallow con la mano. Él muñeco sonrió, al comienzo le había causado un poco de temor verle, tenía picos en su cuerpo y era un poco grande -unos veinte centímetros más alto que él-, pero cuando descubrió al dulce compañero de Els -como la golosina a la que debía su nombre-, no pudo más que estar feliz por la camaradería que tenía con su creadora.

Els salió de la cabaña, acarició a su caballo y a él le dio un abrazo. Le había costado demasiado poder recibir ese saludo, pero ahora lo hacía con naturalidad. Sonrió con la cabeza a un lado de su capucha, que ahora no era marrón, sino azul, sentía que iba más con ella. Cinco meses habían transcurrido desde su accidente y por lo menos tres veces a la semana iba a visitarla, realmente le agradaba su compañía, pero todavía estaba intrigado por su aspecto.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que estaba enamorado de ella y no le importaba lo que ocultaba abajo. Que tuviera tres ojos o le faltara uno, toda la cara quemada o una deformidad diferente, no le importaba.

La amaba.

Y deseaba casarse con ella.

Pero temía que ella le rechazara.

Había mandado al demonio sus deseos de ser rey, sólo por ella. Si quería que estuvieran apartados de la gente no le importaba, sólo deseaba tenerla junto a sí, escuchar su voz cantándole, sus consejos y sus increíbles frases inteligentes.

El misterio que guardaba su vida no era de gran importancia.

Sólo amaba a la Els que conocía.

* * *

Se sentaron frente a la chimenea mientras ella hacía unas esculturas, él observaba sus manos mientras trabajaba.

-Me preguntaba…- empezó en voz baja. Pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó él.

Respiró profundamente.

-¿Quieres ver lo que oculto?- dijo tímidamente. Él le hizo soltar la escultura que hacía y pasó un brazo por su hombro, besó su cabeza sobre la capucha.

-Si tú estás segura, Els, no importara cómo luzcas, tú no eres el aspecto que tengas, sino lo que guardas dentro de ti, me gustas tal como eres, no te pido que cambies.

-Puede que no digas lo mismo después de verme.

Hans se alejó y le sonrió de lado.

-Ponme a prueba.

Lentamente levantó la capucha y alzó la cabeza, apartando el flequillo que le obstruía miró a sus ojos verdes con los amarillos de gato que veía en el espejo que guardaba en el cajón. Él sólo siguió sonriendo.

-No me importa el aspecto que tengas Els. ¿Me acompañarías a ver a mi padre?- asintió extrañada.

* * *

Llegaron al castillo y los dirigió al estudio de su padre, procurando evitar a gran parte de la servidumbre. Creía que sería algo muy distinto, ahora sólo necesitaba confesarse y pedirle que fuera su esposa. La llevaba con su padre para obtener su bendición, pero si él no se la daba no importaba.

Se sentiría decepcionado, pero primero estaba Els.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó el 'Adelante' de su padre.

Sintió la reticencia de Els en entrar, pero con su mano le empujó dentro de la habitación.

-Padre- saludó, él alzó la vista de sus papeles.

* * *

El rey Edvard de las Islas del Sur miró a su treceavo hijo de forma interrogante, no comprendía el motivo de su presencia, junto con la de la persona debajo de una capa azul.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hans?- preguntó y dejó la pluma descansando.

-Prometí que te presentaría a la mujer que me salvó hace unos meses y aquí ésta, es de quien te hablé- contestó su hijo.

Se refería a la mujer con la que quería casarse. Hans le dijo algo en voz baja y ella se alejó un paso de él, que colocó una mano sobre su mentón y alcanzó a leer en sus labios un 'Confía en mí'.

Interesante.

Ella se despojó de la capa y mentiría si dijera que no asombró por el aspecto de la joven, que quizá no revelaba sentimientos en sus ojos amarillos, pero sí sonreía levemente con sus labios.

-Ella es Els- reveló su hijo menor.

Dio una vuelta a su escritorio de forma lenta, ya no era tan joven como antes.

Estiró su mano: -Es un gusto conocerla Els, he escuchado mucho de usted, soy Edvard Westerguard, pero puedes llamarme Edvard- expresó en tono paternal.

Ella tomó su mano y la sintió fría, como su hijo dijo que era.

-El placer es mío Edvard, como ha dicho su hijo, mi nombre es Els- contestó con voz educada. Se dieron un apretón y se soltaron.

-No planeo ser maleducado, pero, ¿te molestaría permitirnos unos momentos a mi hijo y a mí? Me intriga saber lo que ocurre- susurró al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo. Le indicó la puerta al que fuera salón de té de su difunta esposa.

Ella rió en voz baja y con una inclinación de cabeza salió de la habitación.

-¿Ella es la mujer que quieres convertir en tu esposa Hans?- preguntó mirándole, utilizando su voz de rey.

-Sí, padre- respondió firmemente.

-¿Qué ocurriría si me niego?

-Me temo que perdería a uno de sus hijos, padre- dijo sin titubear.

-¿Te negarás a escoger alguna de las jóvenes casaderas que te he presentado?

-Así lo haré, padre.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte con ella, Hans?- quiso saber.

-Porque estoy enamorado de ella, padre. Su aspecto no representa nada para mí, es como cuando me dijiste que no te enamoraste de mi madre por su belleza, sino porque su primer interés al casarse fueron las personas que habitaban en el reino. Ella es maravillosa, la belleza exterior desaparece con los años…

"Pero la verdadera belleza interna se mantiene hasta que el alma abandona el cuerpo" completó su conocida frase en su mente. Sonrió afectuosamente.

-¿Ya has pedido su mano, Hans?- cuestionó de manera paternal, su hijo sonrió.

-Planeo hacerlo en este instante.

* * *

Se encontraba esperando en el bonito salón de té de la difunta reina, ninguna de las cuñadas de Hans hacía uso de él, era comprensible, el rey seguramente no permitía que nadie más ocupara ese espacio. Por lo que Hans le había platicado, su padre había amado enormemente a su madre, tal como sus propios padres se habían querido. Sufrió cuando su esposa murió, pero continuó por sus hijos y su reino.

Y, en realidad, era un padre y rey ejemplar.

Miró los diseños de enredaderas en las paredes blancas, las flores rosas que tenían le daban un toque femenino y agradable, los sillones blancos con detalles rosados eran cómodos y el piano le daba un toque de elegancia al lugar. En una esquina había un espejo de cuerpo entero, al que se había negado a acercarse.

Se cuestionaba los momentos que la mujer compartió con sus seres queridos ahí, ella había disfrutado muchos de ellos con su propia madre. Se decidió. Volvería a casa, no podía permanecer alejada por su miedo. Ya no tenían a sus padres, pero juntas Anna y ella superarían cualquier adversidad, lo habían hecho tras sus muertes en el mar -ocurridas cinco años atrás durante una tormenta-, cuando sus poderes salían de control y parte del reino se congelaba. Podrían hacerlo con su aspecto, si Hans, Anna y Olaf lo habían aceptado, ¿por qué no ella?

Escuchó que la puerta se abría.

-Hola Els- saludó el pelirrojo, se notaba nervioso.

-¿Ocurre algo?, ¿qué dijo tu padre?, ¿me expulsarán del reino?

Él negó rápidamente. Alzó sus manos en actitud tranquilizadora.

-Nada malo está pasando, todo está bien. O eso espero.

Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

-Els, todo el tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido maravilloso, eres una gran mujer y desde que te conocí mi vida ha cambiado…

¿No podría estar confesándosele?

-…agradezco a esas liebres que provocaron que nos conociéramos, sin ti, no sé qué haría. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Els.

¿O sí?

-Te amo Els, eres la mujer indicada para mí, no podría haber alguna otra. Te anhelo los días en que no estoy contigo y quería preguntarte… -se levantó y arrodilló en el suelo-. ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, mi compañera, mi amiga, hasta el final de nuestras vidas?

Derramó un par de lágrimas. No podía creerlo.

* * *

Ella sólo lloraba e hipaba, pero no decía palabra alguna.

¡¿Qué había hecho mal?!

"Y si ella no te ama Hans, si sólo eres un gran amigo para ella. O puede que el anillo fuera indispensable, debiste ir por él antes…"

Se puso de pie y ella también.

-Hans, yo…, mírame y mírate, tú eres muy apuesto y deberías tener una mujer hermosa a tu lado, esa no puedo ser yo.

-¿Tan poco me conoces Els? -ella sonrió y él suspiró-. Sé que soy arrogante, pero el que no luzcas como las bellezas de la temporada no es de importancia para mí, tú eres mucho mejor que todas ellas, porque dentro de ti está la mujer de la que me enamoré. Te acabo de ver con los ojos el día de hoy, ya te amaba antes de eso. ¿No lo entiendes? Tú eres hermosa por dentro, no rechaces esa parte tuya que te hace ser quien eres.

-Pero…- empezó a replicar.

-Els, ¿me amas?

Ella asintió.

Inclinó su cabeza y la besó con delicadeza y amor, entreabrió sus labios y tomó el inferior de forma lenta y suave, mostrándole todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Ella le correspondió de forma tímida, siguiendo el compás que él marcaba.

-Tú me amas y yo te amo, todo lo demás no importa- juntó sus frentes.

-Te amo Hans- murmuró ella y un halo plateado comenzó a envolverla.

Frente a sus ojos la mujer que había observado horas atrás se transformó en una muy diferente, sus cabellos se volvieron rubios platinados, sus ojos vacíos se convirtieron en unos azules llenos de vida, su piel se tornó nívea y sus labios adquirieron una tonalidad rosada, aunque su sonrisa continuaba. Su sencillo vestido verde cambió por uno azul brillante con escote en forma de corazón y suelto bajo la cintura.

No debía negar que era una mujer hermosa la que apareció.

Ella se separó y avanzó hasta llegar al espejo con bordes tallados que perteneció a su madre.

* * *

Tocó su rostro, miró sus ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo. Volvía a lucir como antes.

_"Hasta que un hombre no te demuestre que te ama por quien eres por dentro, tu exterior estará marchito. Sólo un amor sincero y correspondido podrá romper este hechizo"._

El hechizo se había roto, volvería con Anna y Olaf, podría estar con Hans y él no se avergonzaría de ella.

Hans.

Dio una vuelta.

-Els- ella asintió.

-En realidad es Elsa, pero puedes seguir llamándome así.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestionó él.

-Volví a la normalidad- dijo lentamente y avanzó hacia él. La miró de forma interrogante y él sonrió de lado.

-¿Sigues siendo la misma mujer que conocí hace unos meses?

-Sólo cambié por fuera, aunque ya aprendí a quererme de la forma en que debía.

Llegó hasta estar frente a él.

-Me da gusto escuchar que te quieres, ¿me explicarás todo?

-Es una larga historia- aclaró.

-No has contestado mi pregunta, ¿te casarás conmigo?- preguntó repentinamente.

-Si puedes vivir conmigo lo que me resta de vida- aceptó.

Él la envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que me cuentes esa historia.

Ambos rieron.

* * *

Los guardias observaron con admiración a la joven rubia. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y le permitieron el paso, y Kristoff la miró con curiosidad.

Era muy parecida a Anna.

La joven caminó cómodamente por el camino, segura de la presencia de sus acompañantes tras de ella, un joven pelirrojo con ropas de gala, un caballo de pelaje marrón y un muñeco de nieve de dos metros.

"Un muñeco de nieve", pensó.

-¡Un muñeco de nieve!- gritó. Corrió siguiendo al pelirrojo y a la rubia dentro del castillo, ya que los otros dos permanecieron fuera. Avanzaron de forma muy rápida hasta el salón principal.

Elsa abrió las puertas y él llegó a ellas en el momento en que Anna y Olaf se acercaban a ella de forma lenta.

-Mi pequeña traviesa, amiguito- dijo con voz suave la futura reina.

Los miró envolver sus brazos entre sí.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, era el pelirrojo, del que ahora apreciaba sus ojos verdes.

-Necesitan privacidad- expresó en voz baja y él asintió.

Cerraron las puertas del salón.

* * *

Observó a su futura esposa ser coronada, ella lucía espléndida en su traje azul turquesa y su capa violeta, miró con ojos brillantes a su hermana y a Olaf, sentados a su lado, para después mirarle a él.

Se encontraba feliz por ella, porque pudo reunirse con su familia de nuevo, de la que él comenzaría a formar parte. Le entristecía saber que tendrían que alejarse de su hogar, porque Elsa era la reina de Arendelle, pero él la seguiría por el mundo entero si fuera necesario.

Era increíble que hubiera renunciado a ser rey por ella, y en poco tiempo fuera a serlo por matrimonio. Quizá fue la mejor forma en que pudo ocurrir, amaba a la reina sinceramente y cumplía su sueño de velar por una nación.

De la manera correcta.

Le sonrió a Elsa y ella le devolvió el gesto.

"Que importa ser rey, podría incluso ser su esclavo"

* * *

La mujer de cabellos dorados miró al pequeño rubio de ojos verdes que caminaba rápidamente en los pasillos del castillo, sus diminutos pies trataban de mantener el equilibrio y sus brazos estirados le ayudaban a la tarea. Un hombre pelirrojo salió de la habitación a la derecha y lo cogió, el niño rió ante la acción de su padre.

-Adgar, tienes que permanecer quieto para poder pintar el cuadro, mamá quiere que quede bien, ¿tratarás de permanecer quieto?

El niño refunfuño tiernamente y asintió.

El pelirrojo le sonrió y reparó en ella.

-¿Tiene autorizada su presencia en el castillo?- cuestionó con voz firme.

-¿Con quién hablas, Hans?- reconoció la voz de Elsa, que apareció en la puerta.

-Belle- susurró la reina de Arendelle.

-Sólo quería comprobarlo con mis propios ojos- dijo antes de dar la vuelta.

-¡Espera! -llamó Elsa-. En este momento un pintor nos está retratando a mi familia y a mí, pero, ¿te gustaría quedarte para el almuerzo?

Giró y le sonrió a la reina, avanzó hasta posarse a su lado y juntas entraron al salón.

Les recibieron las cabezas de Olaf, Anna, su esposo y su pequeña hija de cabellos anaranjados, acompañados de otro muñeco y un reno. Se colocó a un lado del pintor y los tres faltantes tomaron sus posiciones.

Sonrió.

Su hechizo había funcionado.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Hola!

Apuesto a que quienes leen mi otra historia estarán linchándome en sus cabezas, pero al escribir el capítulo me llegó la idea para éste oneshot y no pude más que escribirlo. Aunque también la inspiración me llegó pensando en Disney.

Quise retratar principalmente la historia de la Bella y la Bestia, pero con un giro. ¿Qué les pareció? Les invito a dejar sus comentarios. Cualquier duda podrán plasmarla ahí.

Les mando saludos y están invitados a pasar a mis otras historias.

¡Nos vemos!

HoeLittleDuck


End file.
